mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakatani Manami
Nakatani Manami is the current tyrannical ruler of the continent of Jotari, who fights against the Resistance of Light. Personality Was once kind, passionate, and humble. Now prideful, ruthless and cold. Backstory Nakatani was born in Jotari, a jungle continent south of Zipangu, into a life of royalty along with her sister, Kase. Both of them were born with disabilities; Nakatani was born blind and Kase was born mute. Seeing their children as being rather frail, the two sisters were sheltered by their parents. At one point, Nakatani had had enough of being the heir to a kingdom she never saw, never heard, never felt. So, by convincing Kase, she was able to escape the confinement of her castle estate along with Kase. The two wondered the kingdom, Kase leading Nakatani by the hand due to her disability. As they wandered, the two sisters fell down a cave which led to an ancient shrine. Nakatani was the first down the cave and the first to touch the shrine, since Kase had been knocked out unbeknownst to her sister. Once Nakatani did, a massive spirit appeared, seemingly made of metal, offered her power and her sight. At the chance, Nakatani eagerly agreed. The spirit fused with Nakatani and placed a metal visor on her face which allowed her to see clearly. She searched frantically for her sister who had seen the spirit give her back her sight and more power. When Nakatani finally did, she picked up her sister and apologized for getting her hurt, albeit the wounds were minor. A few more years passed and both of them had ascended to take the throne and became the matriarchs of Jotrari. Nakatani became more ruthless with each day, seeing herself imposing a perfect order over her domain. Her influence had spread to the soldiers under her command, so much so they crafted helmets that resembled her visor. Not being able to take it anymore, Kase left the royal castle under the cover of night, leaving no clue about where she went. Kase had gone off to found a resistance to take her sister out of power for the good of Jotari.Nakatani had thought her sister was kidnapped by one of her many rivals, she knew they would take the chance to have their way in her kingdom. When she saw a resistance rise up and a civil war engulfed her continent, she knew they were responsible though Nakatani had no idea who led this resistance. Since they called themselves, the Alliance of Light, she thought it fitting to call her soldiers the Regime of Dark. for they would block out this false light of foolishness. Abilities Dark Magic Spirits of Pride- Nakatani can summon two spirits of pride, manifestations of her own pride which, when used as projectiles, will cause a massive black hole to swallow anything around it. Dark Claws- Focusing the dark energy around her hands, Nakatani can form massive black and red claws around her hands which can cut through most metals. Dark Orb- By channeling dark arcane energy into the tip of her spear, Nakatani is able to send out an orb, similar in effect to what happens when her spirits of pride detonate but when this black hole swallows enough, it explodes, sending shards of dark infused metal everywhere in a 5 foot radius. Hellfire Bolt- Nakatani can channel the dark arcane energy into her hand, forming a spear of black and red lightning which she throws and impales her foes. Category:Characters